


Hot Under the Collar

by astudyinfic



Series: A December of Ty and Zane [30]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Fireside Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: Their hotel room has a fireplace.  This can only lead to good things.Day 30:Fireside





	Hot Under the Collar

**Author's Note:**

> Currently unedited so if you see any glaring errors, please let me know.

Despite the relatively short drive from Baltimore to DC, the Bureau was putting them up in a hotel for the week they had to be there for this latest training.  Both Ty and Zane expected they’d be retiring by the end of the year but as they hadn’t mentioned it to anyone yet, they had to be here along with everyone else.  

While they hated being away from home for a week for something as mind-numbing as training, neither man complained for one reason.  The hotel.

It was nice enough, even with the rooms they’d been assigned.  But Ty and Zane both knew they’d only be using one. So if the agency planned on paying for two rooms, they wouldn’t mind consolidating that money into one  _ really _ nice room.  That was Ty’s argument, anyway, and Zane couldn’t see how anyone could complain so he went along with it.  

After a few sweet words to the woman working the front desk, they’d traded in their rooms for a suite on the top floor.  Far from the other agents, and with more than enough space that if anyone asked why they were in the same room, they could point to the couch and the pull-out bed.  

Zane took their bags to the bedroom, unpacking as he hated living out of a suitcase if they were going to be anywhere for more than a day or two.  Ty took the time to explore the room. “Lone Star, get your ass in here!” he commanded, just as Zane finished hanging up their suits. His voice held enough urgency that Zane hurried out to see what the problem was.

In the second room, Zane paused, staring at his lover in confusion.  He raised a brow, unsure what it was Ty wanted him to see. Ty continued smirking, annoying Zane to no end.  Why Ty couldn’t just do things the normal way, he would never know. When the stare off continued and neither man said anything for several long seconds, Zane rolled his eyes and turned back towards the bedroom.  Then, Ty decided to speak.

“Remember Scotland?” 

There were a lot of things to remember about Scotland, including murder and kidnapping.  Neither of which ranked high on Zane’s list of things he wanted to deal with that week. And while he didn’t think Ty would be smirking if that was what he was referencing, with B. Tyler Grady, there was really no way to know for sure.  “Yes,” he said, turning slowly as if he expected to find a dead body or group of murderous Scots waiting for him. 

Instead, Ty was pointing at something on the wall, looking far too smug for his own good.  

Oh.

He was looking smug for a damn good reason.

They didn’t have a fireplace at home.  Otherwise, they’d probably have recreated Scotland a dozen times over by now.  It was one of Zane’s best memories, a moment when he knew Ty truly had returned from his deployment, utterly and completely.  It was when Ty stopped holding back and Zane had his lover with him once more. 

The fact that it was fucking hot as hell certainly helped. 

“Oh,” he breathed out, taking a few steps until he stood directly in front of Ty, hands resting on his lover’s hips.  “Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?”

“That I fuck you in our hotel room every night that we’re here to the point that walking into the training is difficult?”

Zane growled and pulled Ty flush against him.  “As long as I get to fuck you a couple times as well.”

That damn smirk returned to Ty’s lips and he nodded.  “I would be disappointed if you didn’t, baby. Want to get a start on that?  We’re not supposed to be anywhere until dinner tonight.” And even that wasn’t mandatory.  If Zane could get Ty naked and horizontal, the last thing he would be thinking about was a dinner with other agents.  He wouldn’t be thinking about food at all. 

“Then you better go get the lube,” Zane whispered against his lips.  His voice was rough with desire and he needed Ty now. Everything else could wait until after he had his partner under him and screaming.  

Ty slipped something out of his jeans pocket and Zane rolled his eyes.  “Did you have that in your pocket the whole drive down here?” It was only an hour commute.  The likelihood they would stop to have sex at some point on the drive wasn’t likely. But Ty did like to be prepared.  They’d been caught too often without any lube and it was a frustrating experience for them both. 

“No, pulled it out of the bag when you were getting the room keys.”  Zane hadn’t even noticed, which was saying something about his lover’s pickpocketing ability.  Zane probably shouldn’t find it as attractive as he did. 

Instead of analyzing that too much, Zane dropped to his knees and unbuttoned Ty’s jeans.  “Whatever works, doll,” he purred, pulling the zipper down slowly while keeping his eyes firmly on Ty as he did.  Ty let out a soft huff and yanked his shirt off as Zane tugged on his jeans, pulling them and his boxers down to his ankles. 

Ty stepped out of his shoes and kicked them, his jeans, and his boxers off to the side.  Running a hand through Zane’s hair, he smiled adoringly and Zane couldn’t believe that this beautiful man belonged to him.  Zane would die for him and almost had. Zane had killed for him and would do it again. Ty was his world and he couldn’t wait to spend the rest of their lives together.  

Reaching over, Ty flicked the switch on the gas fireplace and the flames jumped to life.  While he did that, Zane hastened to remove his own clothes. Once he was stripped bare, he pointed at Ty.  “Wait here. I’ll be right back.”

Zane remembered the plush blanket spread over the end of the bed in the other room and grabbed it, returning quickly to his lover’s side.  He spread it on the ground and kissed Ty, guiding him to lay in front of the fire, like they had done all those months ago in a castle in Scotland.  

Using one hand to hold himself up, Zane hovered over his lover, fingers trailing down the side of Ty’s face and eyes drinking in everything he could see.  Ty Grady was a good looking man, well built and gorgeous. Everything Zane wanted. And to have him like this, wanting and needy, was something Zane would never get tired of.  

“Planning on staring all day or are you going to do something, Lone Star?” Ty grumbled, though his smile betrayed his amusement.  He brought a hand up, cupping the back of Zane’s head and pulling him in for a deep kiss. That snapped Zane’s control and he lowered himself so he laid out on top of his lover, feeling the long expanse of skin under his own.  Ty rolled his hips slightly, drawing a gasp of pleasure from them both. 

The fireplace warmed the room and though they’d barely started, both were slick with sweat.  Zane kissed down his lover’s body, taking one nipple in his mouth and sucking until it pebbled under his ministrations before moving to repeat on the other side.   Ty let out soft sighs and whimpers, hips thrusting into the air, finding no friction as Zane kept himself far enough away to give Ty no satisfaction. 

As he moved lower, Zane settled between Ty’s legs, nipping at his inner thighs and smirking to himself when Ty’s cock jumped in reply.  “You want this, doll?” he asked, fingers dancing lightly up Ty’s length, still giving none of the pleasure he knew his lover sought. 

“Zane,  _ please _ ,” Ty begged.  

Taking pity on his lover, Zane engulfed him with his mouth down to the hilt.  When they first got together, Zane prided himself on never doing this before. Now, he thought his previous self was an idiot, having no idea what he was missing out on.  There was something undeniably erotic about having a thick cock in his mouth and his own body reacted, his length hard and needy, standing untouched while he focused all his attention on Ty.  

As he bobbed his head, letting Ty slide down his tongue to his throat, Zane snapped open the bottle and slicked his fingers.  He circled Ty’s entrance and pressed two fingers past the tight ring of muscles. Neither of them needed much preparation anymore, their bodies well used to one another after being together for so long.  Zane knew he could take Ty right now if that was what he wanted. But he also knew that he could use his fingers to drive his lover to the edge and back long before Zane ever pushed inside. 

His fingers and mouth moved in tandem, and within moments Ty was crying out, back arching as Zane overwhelmed him with pleasure on two fronts.  He could hear his lover babbling, expressions of love, of pleasure, of need - and Zane smiled around his length. Glancing up to see Ty’s eyes squeezed shut, mouth gasping, and body shining in the heat of the room, Zane hummed his approval and curled his fingers inside him.  Ty cried out as Zane hit his prostate again and again. 

“Zane.  Zane. Baby, please,” Ty was crying out, his words echoing through the room.  Ty’s hand tangled in his hair, tugging on it. Zane knew the warning Ty was trying to give but he didn’t care.  He took Ty all the way into his mouth and swallowed, moaning as he felt Ty pulse, releasing down his throat as his lover cried out wordlessly in his pleasure.

Sucking him through his orgasm, Zane finally released him when Ty tried to squirm away, overstimulated and panting.  His fingers were still knuckle-deep inside Ty and Zane continued to move them slowly, even as he moved back up his lover’s body to kiss him.  He knew Ty would taste himself in Zane’s mouth and he hoped Ty found it as erotic as he did.

Ty held his face, kissing him deeply, though he broke away to steal a breath every now and then.  “You going to fuck me, baby?” he asked and Zane growled, pulling back so he could sit on his knees.  

“You want this, doll?  Think I can make you come again?”  Zane pulled out his fingers and lined himself up, not pushing in, just nudging at the hole enough for Ty to feel it.  “Want me to take you, make you mine?”

“Always yours, Zane,” Ty muttered and some of the burning passion fell away, replaced by a quiet intensity that drove Zane to make sure this was as good for Ty as it would be for him.  

Hitching one of Ty’s legs over his arm, Zane stretched over him and pressed inside, forcing his own eyes to stay open so he could watch the pleasure that was written all over Ty’s face.  “You are mine,” he agreed, voice quiet but severe. “And I am yours, Beaumont. Always.” 

Ty’s eyes snapped open and met Zane’s.  They stayed there, unmoving but connected in the most intimate of ways for a moment, the love they had sparking between them without a word being spoken.  If Zane ever realized love could feel like this, he might not have avoided it so strongly for so long. “Move, baby,” Ty encouraged, wrapping his free leg around Zane’s waist.  “Let me feel you.”

With a nod, Zane bent his head, catching Ty’s lips in a soft kiss before pulling his hips back and snapping them back in.  Soon, the only sounds in the room were their own gasping breath and the smack of skin on skin. Zane had been with women and he’d been with men, and never before had sex ever felt the way it did with Ty.  His lover was so responsive, everything he felt written on his face, shining in his eyes, carrying on his voice. Ty had once told Zane he felt the same about him. It was a feedback loop of love and lust and every time they came together like this, Zane felt them spiral higher and higher until they reached the pinnacle and fell one after the other.  

He could feel Ty hardening once more and reached between them to stroke him to completion.  Every thrust of his hips brought Zane closer to his own release and if at all possible, he wanted to them to come together.  Or close to it. 

It dawned on him that he could hear a soft litany through the sounds of their bodies coming together and Ty’s cries, only to realize it was coming from him.  “I love you, Tyler. I love you. So beautiful. Baby. Oh, yes. Baby, please.” Zane hadn’t even realized he was speaking but it didn’t matter. He knew whatever he said in the heat of passion was some of the truest expressions of love he would ever say.  With all inhibitions gone, pulled from him by the heat of Ty’s body and his gaze, Zane simply was. 

“Come on, Zane.  Come for me,” Ty urged, raising his hips to meet Zane for every thrust.  Those words and the tight heat that surrounded him pulled Zane’s release from him and he came with a cry of Ty’s name, hips stuttering as he tried to push in as far as possible.  Wave after wave of pleasure washed over him and it was all he could do to keep his eyes open, watching his lover even as he came down from the high.

He stroked Ty, staring intently at him.  “Come for me, Tyler,” he growled and watched in delight as Ty’s back arched and he came for the second time, painting Zane’s hand and his own stomach.  He whimpered, lightly batting at Zane’s hand who released him immediately. Zane pulled out of his lover and collapsed by his side; sweaty, sticky, and satisfied.  They lay side by side, fingers laced together as they fought to catch their breath. 

Finally, Ty chuckled and rolled close to kiss Zane gently.  “So, that was fun.”

“Still want to go get dinner?” Zane asked in reply, running a hand through Ty’s damp hair.  

It took no time at all before Ty shook his head.  “I want a shower, some room service and then we’re going to test out that bed in there.”

“Not the fireplace again?”

Ty laughed and shook his head.  “No, we can save that for tomorrow.  Now, help me up.”

It was another twenty minutes before they got up and got in the shower, more than content to lay there side by side and just be.  Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr](http://astudyinfic.tumblr.com), [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/astudyinfic) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/astudyinfic)
> 
> Also, we made a [Cut & Run discord channel](https://discord.gg/KFfErkb) if anyone is interested in joining and yelling at us about the books we all love.


End file.
